legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ToaCodyNuva/talk
LEAVE A MESSAGE AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE New messages under this start the message with SUBJECT then leave a message under that. lu-ldd look: http://www.filefront.com/17445766/luldd.zip ... file diving. 19:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ... Lego unapproved Mythrun, saying it was too close to Mythran.... 21:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) You could try "Mythrunner". 20:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) got Mythrunn 22:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why do you keep changing it? 19:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Because I managed to change the font collor on the original template used on these pages. 20:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) GOT IT! I GOT IT! 00:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New Templates Template:LUcustomiseable How to use: In Row1 goes the row 1 title in R1C goes the row 1 content example: Row1=Theme R1C=Castle if you dont enter anything in both Row1 and R1C the box doesnt show up. then theres Template:WorldLU which is the same as the regular world template except for the black patcher parts. 08:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) R4 I found things in the game files about rank 4! (but they say test next to them but i only found them after today's update) 00:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) sig go to preferences then look for signature, check the custom signature box, type ~~~~~ then save it, then all you have to do to put your sig on a page is type ~~~~ what do you think of the new wiki look? at least everything works for me now. 19:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Template Here: Template:Characterorangetext 05:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) What about one for the Template:Character Type? 04:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Template:Character_Typeot 04:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Venture League I just wanted to let you now about the recent changes I've been working on. I moved all and more data from Venture to Venture Leauge and Venture now redirects to Venture League. Hope you like them! '-Friendly Felix' I think the changes are great, and thank you for the gesture. 02:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) New char template Template:CharacterLU User:ToaCodyNuva/New 21:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) LUWPD LUWPD 23:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm up for a position. 04:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Request membership on the talk-page. 21:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Its official! "Hi there, Thank you for contacting us and for helping us test LEGO Universe! Now that the beta is over you are permitted to talk about your beta testing experience! Get out there and promote the game! See you in LEGO Universe soon! LEGO Universe Support Team" 09:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) News blogs What do you think of NEWS _____ BLOGS? 05:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) About talk pages not working, try (re)downloading the latest version of firefox. Funny, and I'll look into the Firefox issue. 04:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) oh i moved your sig to Template:Signatures/ToaCodyNuva type 07:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Vote here: Forum:News Blogs 21:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: From Train idk..... want me to make you a sig? 02:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not? --ToaCodyNuva 02:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) here: User:ToaCodyNuva/sig type to use it 02:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks! 03:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) the name is transparent :p type ~~~~~ after the sig code 03:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok. ToaCodyNuva 03:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) not ~~~~(4), ~~~~~(5. 03:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it looked like four. 04:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Stormling Pirates Why did you list Stormling Pirates as a subject to delete, when it was already a subject listed on the Gnarled Forest page? - Account Unknown There already is a page for the Stromling Pirates. --ToaCodyNuva 22:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) just redirect it with #redirect PAGE 22:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi train. a random guy :p 23:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I can edit this one!!! Also, I seem to be having the same problems you are apparently having. --ToaCodyNuva 22:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) using firefox? thats why, dont know why, all other wikis work, and i dont want to use ie. ill go ahead and make this the talk page there. 22:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ok i made the talk page redirect here. 22:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. So, are you anxious about the Founders' Release next week? --ToaCodyNuva 22:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) i dont get it in time for the 8th :( ill get it on the 12th so i might not see you until the next day. 22:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) My Bad. The Founders' Launch is the 12th. --ToaCodyNuva 22:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) they switched it to the 8th 23:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I got on the Message Board and saw that. If you ever go to the Warehouse 13 Wikia, check out the blog I started there. --ToaCodyNuva 01:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Factions Page It seems we have a disagreement about the Factions page. The things about the faction leaders I put in were clearly talked about in the comic con faction video, which I put in as a source at the bottom. And another thing, the faction names. In the faction video, it calls them, "The Assembly", "The Sentinels", "The Paradox", and "The Venture League". I suppose I shouldn't have changed Venture League to Venture. If there is going to be a "the" in front of Sentinels, there needs to be a "the" in front of all of the names. I hope we cannot get these problems sorted out. ~ 05:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Felix - 'Actually, I did get on that. Venture now redircets to Venture League and Venture League has been updated with tons of data. Welcome Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mission 1 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mackmoron11 (Talk) 21:56, April 20, 2010 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it.